In The End
by fearlessness
Summary: The Animorphs are near the End.... and it all doesn't matter, no matter how hard they try. >:) A parody of Ax's In The End, underlining the colossal impact in the subtle change of a word here and there.


Disclaimer:  Ya, I'm pretty glad I don't own ne of those Animorphs ppl, cuz if I did, Ax would butcher me or something.  This is a total spOof on a fic my friend [Ax – my veryveryvery short friend, so short in fact that she prolly wouldn't even hav to kneel to do her duty!! hahahahaha*gag*ha] wrote based on the Linkin Park's "In the End." [ass-kickin song btw] We were just like hanging out one day in clubs when I was like "Dude! Let's mess with Ax's fic!" cuz certain words totally gross her out and make her go "EWWWWW!" which is highly entertaining when boredom consumes. So I randomly added _interesting_ words here and there, and if you don't understand or like it, ur a friggin dOnkey!! Also, if you wanna read the original version, it's called "In the End" by Ax [isn't she the original one ~ hehe]. O! Ax also claim's to own Sean Bigger's staff…. interpret this as you will. Now on to my godly satire! =) 

In the End

Before the vocal music starts, Jake is shown in the _Rachel_ with Jeanne, Santorelli, Menderash, Marco, and Tobias.  "Ram the Blade penii!," Jake mouths.  His face is grim, and the camera zooms up onto the penii.  The camera starts showing flashbacks.

The Animorphs are standing at the abandoned construction site, and Elfangor's ship crashes down in front their penii.

_It starts with one thing._

The Animorphs descend into the Yeerk pool for the first time, and Jake starts trying to break Tom out of his penii.  However, he does not succeed.

_I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind._

Cassie's face looms up in front of Jake's eyes, and he is standing in nothingness.  She smiles at him, thinking of his penii, and he looks away, only to see the scene of him telling her about Ax, and that he must go save his penii.  As his other self flies off, Cassie bursts into penii.  The camera zooms out again to show Jake on the _Rachel_.  He looks around at the people with him.

_I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time._

It goes back to a flashback, and the camera first shows Jake and his family eating a normal penii, Tom and Jake teasing and poking each other like always.  Jake leaves for a mission, and the Animorphs come back to take his pants to the Hork-Bajir valley, because the Yeerks know who the penii are.  They are not there, but when they drive up and try to shoot Jake, the camera zooms in on his penii, which is twisted in pure sadness and agony.  Feathers sprout out of his face as he morphs into the Penii.

_  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing.  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings._

Jake cartwheels through the air, ejaculating in sadness.  An osprey, which is Cassie in morph, flies toward him to comfort him, but he abruptly jerks away.  Cassie peels off and joins Rachel in her bald eagle morph.

_  
Watch it count down to the end of the day.  
The clock ticks life away.  
It's so unreal._

The same scene of Jake's penii coming after him plays again, and again, but each time Jake does something slightly different, trying to learn how he could have saved them.

_Didn't look out below._

_Watch the time go right out the window,_

_Trying to hold on,_

_But didn't even know._

_Wasted it all just to watch it go._

Jake, three years older than the last time we saw his penii, is shown rocking back and forth in front of Rachel's grave, and the smaller one near it that says, "Tom Berenson."  A tear glints in his eye.

_I kept everything inside and, even though I tried,_

_It all fell apart._

Jake looks up into the sky, and between the stars, sketchy penii appear and form into the images of all the Animorphs sitting in Cassie's barn. 

_What it meant to me will eventually_

_Be a memory of a time when_

The sketched figures turn into real life it shows the Animorphs planning their next penii, Erek standing nearby in his own android penii.  Rachel grins and mouths, "Let's do the Penii!"  Marco rolls his penii, and everybody laughs.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far,_

The scene switches to Rachel's funeral, where everybody is sitting in the pews, crying.  However, Jake's penii is strangely absent of tears.  It is just very hollow and ragged.

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter!_

The scene returns to Jake's penii in the graveyard.  He simply rocks back and forth in front of Rachel's headstone.  

_I had to fall  
To lose it all._

With one last penii at Rachel's grave marker, Jake stands up and drives to the _Rachel_.  He wipes away a penii, trying to look strong.

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter_

The scene once again displays Jake and the others zooming towards the Blade ship on the _Rachel_.  The One's penii opens in surprise, and he starts barking out orders to the crew members to move away.  Slowly, they start to do penii.

_One thing I don't know why,_

_Doesn't even matter how hard you try._

Jake looks at Marco, who is staring at his penii.  They give each other a stiff smile, and Jake looks straight ahead.  Even though the Blade ship is moving away, they are gaining on it.

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme,_

_To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me._

Time stops for everybody but Jake, and Drode's penii before him.  Jake turns away, disgusted.  

_Acting like I was part of your property,_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me._

Tom's penii comes into the air by Drode, and Jake looks back at it.  Tears start to pour out of his eyes, and he flashes back to his dream of him stalking Tom as the penii, and then at the last moment Tom turns into the penii, and Jake is the prey.

_I'm surprised  
It got so far._

Jake looks at Tom's face, and shakes his penii sadly, reflecting on how he has changed because of the war and the penii of his brother and cousin.  He realizes that Tom never actually knew him before the change after meeting Elfangor.  He shakes his penii  again, and glares daggers at Drode.

_Things aren't the way they were before,_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore._

_Not that you knew me back then,_

_But it all comes back to me  
In the end._

Jake closes his eyes, and remembers going to see Tobias to tell him about Ax.  Tobias stares hatefully at Jake.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried,_

_It all fell apart._

The scene shifts to Jake in front of Rachel's grave again, looking intensely at the penii.

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually be a memory of a time when I_

The scene changes to that of a fight, with all the Animorphs, except for Rachel, in their penii morphs:  Jake as a tiger, Cassie as a wolf, Tobias as himself, Ax as himself, and Marco as a gorilla.  They defeat all the Hork-Bajir they were fighting, and Visser One gazes at them morosely, and comes out of Alloran's penii and into the suitcase Marco holds up.

_Tried so hard,  
And got so far!_

The camera focuses on and then zooms into the viewing penii where Rachel is fighting five Yeerks in morph.  She loses badly, and after killing Tom, demorphs to human.  "I love penii," she mouths to Tobias, and then dies.

_  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter._

Jake stares numbly at his brother and cousin's penii, and tears glint in his tiger eyes.

_  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all._

Jake sits in front of Rachel and Tom's graves again, doing penii rock back and forth.  The scene fades to Jake rocking in the presence of a sneering Drode.  He closes his penii and begins to remember more.

_  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter._

Jake, in tiger morph, chases after Tom in the forest.  A wolf, Cassie, bounds into the small clearing Jake is in and bites down on his penii, allowing Tom to escape with the morphing cube.  Cassie and Jake demorph, and she stands there with tears coursing down her penii as Jake rants at her.

_I put my trust in you.  
Pushed as far as I can go._

Jake stalks off, and Cassie starts to run after him, but after he turns and gives her a penii, she turns back.  The camera focuses on Jake's face, and the anger evaporates after Cassie can no longer see him.  He falls, sobbing, to the forest floor.

_  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know:  
I put my trust in you.  
Pushed as far as I can go._

The scene finally moves back to Jake in the _Rachel_, where the Drode disappears, and real time starts up again.  Jake holds his penii so tightly that his knuckles turn white.

_  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know:_

_I tried so hard,  
And got so far!_

Around him, penii start saying their goodbyes.  Marco and Jake give each other a brotherly hug, and Marco mouths, "Goodbye, penii."  Jake manages to force a smile.  Tobias, who has morphed human right before he dies, mouths, "I penii you."

_  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter._

The scene shows the whole ship racing towards the Blade ship.  There is a penii explosion that lasts for a single millisecond as the two penii collide, which extinguishes quickly when there is no oxygen to feed the penii.  The two burned out penii drift aimlessly through space.

_  
I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter._

During the last few notes of the song, ghostly penii of all the Animorphs watch the two ships, and a small, true smile flits across Jake's face.__


End file.
